echoesuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
General Dem
'General Dem '(also known as 'D'eus 'E'x 'M'achina) is the main character around whom the plotline of Act I of Echoes is based. He is the only known human to be subjected to a process utilized by the Hybrids known only as the Ascension in a incomplete, which generally increases the subject's potency in combat, giving him a wide variety of abilities which might provide an advantage in a conflict. Weapons Dem has a total of five weapons available to him in the game, though he only starts with two of these: the UEAR-77 and the Nano Blade. The other three weapons must be unlocked through the Vending Machine in the Survival Mode. Standard Rifle A fairly weak weapon, befitting of one with unlimited ammunition. It is available from the start, but is certainly the least damaging one available, with only 6 damage per shot and about 3.5 rounds per second. It also has less range than the Photon Rifle or the EAMER. Nano Blade General Dem's only melee weapon, the Nano Blade is very deadly up close, dealing 25 damage per swing -- due to its lightweight nature, it can be used quite quickly to decimate enemy troops that are too near to the General for their own good. Hybrid Photon Rifle The first of the Hybrid weapons, the Photon Rifle is for all intents and purposes an upgraded version of the Standard Rifle, dealing 7 damage per shot and an astounding 6 round per second fire rate, with greater range and accuracy than its UEN standard-issue counterpart. As a special weapon that must be unlocked, it consumes 1 special ammunition per shot. Against single targets, the Photon Rifle arguably has the best damage capacity, with the EAMER as a close second. Rocket Launcher The only splash-damage weapon in Dem's arsenal, the Rocket Launcher has range comparable to that of the Photon Rifle, but with a full five-second guided flight time, giving Dem enormous control over the exact trajectory of the rocket, and a fire rate potentially as great as one rocket every two seconds. Explosive damage is highly variable, but seems to deal between 30 and 65 damage. Its explosion will knock General Dem back a great distance if it lands close enough, but will not damage him. However, it has no effect whatsoever on friendly units. Experimental Anti-Matter Emitter Rifle This gun, also called the EAMER, has the best range and damage out of any of Dem's weaponry, dealing 92 damage per shot out [[Creatures] with a single round], but with the poorest fire rate -- one shot every 2.3 seconds. Recommended strategy is to switch back and forth between this weapon and the Hybrid Photon Rifle so as not to let the cooldown time on the EAMER keep you from firing. It is worth noting that this gun was first used by Lt. Chekhov, and thus is referred to humorously as 'Chekhov's Gun', probably as a way of pointing out that while in many games, any super-powerful weapon used in the intro is promptly taken away from the player or barred from use; Echoes gives the player access to this rifle as a way of incorporating the otherwise loose thread: "Why can't I use that gun?". Abilities Dem also possesses six Hybrid God abilities, given to him via his Ascension process, when he was upgraded. The first of his abilities is S.T.E.A.L.T.H. It allows him to pass by enemies undetected. The second of his abilities is Nano Healing. Using Nanobots from his suit, he is able to heal his allies' and himself. The third is of his abilities is a suit shield. It protects him from most damage, and blunts the force of explosions so knocking him down won't work. The fourth ability is an EMP discharge, damaging enemies near him. The fifth ability allows him to call Mother Earth's Photon Cannons to target an area and blow the enemies to pieces. First use of this ability is on a Hybrid Tank in stage 3. The last ability calls for special reinforcements from Mother Earth. It sends two rangers straight into battle. They are effective against infantry with both a ranged and melee attack. The EMP discharge and Reinforcements are unlockable in Survival Mode via the Vending Machine. Trivia Deus Ex is the name of a cyberpunk videogame which came out in the 2000s and also dealt with the ideas of human modification and augmentation. Category:UEN Category:Units